Leck
by burakkichu
Summary: Strange rantings from my deranged cloud poogle.
1. Magically Delicious!

~ Leck ~  
  
neopets is copyright (c) neopets.com.  
  
author's note: her name is Leconasa, aka Leck, and since she doesn't have enough presence of mind to do a proper exposition of her brothers and sister, i thought i should let you know that:  
  
-- Jessaden (Jess) = guy silver zafara, calls a silver room his home, loves wearing sandals, eating cheesy neos, watching TV all day long, and being boring.  
  
-- Nayoki_Kokoro (Nayoki) = guy purple aisha, hides out in dark and cold stone room, is addicted to neonip, metalhead depressive-loner type.  
  
-- Kezhaly (Kez) = girl christmas wocky, is happy in her fluffy cloud room, is the only "normal" one of the bunch, likes Usuki dolls and other cute girlish things, and likes being nice.  
  
-- Leconasa (Leck) = girl cloud poogle, lives in white chocolate room...nobody can figure out the rest.  
  
one more thing...Leck talks in long run-on sentences, so all the bad grammar is on purpose. ^__^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And then there was this one time when, when...okay okay there was this one time when Jessaden thought he was the little green dude from the Lucky Neocharms cereal box and he was dancing around in his sandals and singing "Magically Delicious! Magically Delicious!" all over the place and I told him to get out of my room and go put his sandals under Kezhaly's bed cuz they stink and she's a Miss Priss but he said I had to do it instead because I like, got natural camouflage against her cloudy room so I made him sniff his own stinky sandals first and he passed out but then I got all woozy from the second hand vapors so I stumbled into Kez's room for some air and she wasn't in there but Nayoki was and he was like, acting all funny cause he'd been in the Neonip again so I put the sandals under his nose to snap him out of it and he passed out too but before he did that he said, "Hey! Leck! Guess what! I'm Magically Delicious!" and I said, "What?? You're crazy! Get outta my room! No wait, get outta Kez's room!" and he said he couldn't because Kez's Usuki dolls were blocking the doorway and they were looking at him all evil so I looked at him all evil and then he thought I was an Usuki doll too so I said, "Usuki! Usuki!" and that's when I put the sandals under his nose and he fall over go boom but then I tripped over him because he fell right in front of my feet and I fall over go boom right on Kez's Usuki doll collection and that's when they said, "Why'd you stop Nayoki? We were gonna give him a great big smoochy kiss! Mwwwah!" and that's when I freaked out and started to scream and dance around singing "Magically Delicious! Magically Delicious!" and just then Kez came home and said "What the BLEEP is going on around here??" and I said "Ommmm, Kez you said a dirty word" and Kez said "Since when is hay a dirty word?" and I said "There's a lot of dirt in hay, did you know that hay is Magically Delicious?" and then Kez looked at me funny and I looked at her funny and we just kinda looked at each other funny like that for like ten minutes or something until Jess came around and saw us staring at each other and he came over to us and shouted "Supernova!!" and I dunno why he said that but I smacked him one across the ears with my trusty Minty Critter and Kez said "Leck you're so mean" so I smacked her one too with Minty Critter and Kez ran away crying "Waaaah! I'm Magically Delicious!" and ran into her room and tripped over Nayoki and fell on her Usuki dolls and they all gave her a big smoochy kiss and got her all drenched in Usuki slobber and made her feel better but then she smelled the sandal vapors and she passed out too. The End!  
  
oh Minty Critter is my pet Bluna he's good for smacking things  
  
Leck 


	2. ROAR!

~ rant 2 ~  
  
Not that I care, mind you, but I think Jess needs to be dunked in hot chocolate and dried in the crispy air until he turns a crunchy chocolatey brown! Chocolate Zafara!! Today I find bite marks in my white chocolate walls and I go roaring and howling through the rooms, RRROOOAAARRR!!! And I spooked the boogers outta Kez and she jumped sky high and bumped her head on the ceiling as I went GROAR!! and I ran out into the gardens and I woulda stomped on all the flowers and shoved them in my mouth and puked them all back up and then stomped on them all over again and then painted Kez all sorts of pretty colors from the sticky goo but we didn't have any flowers so I couldn't do that so instead I stormed into Nayoki's room and went GRRROOOAAARRR!!! and he jumped backwards and almost swallowed his neonip mousie!! Well I tried to help him swallow it but then he started hissing at me and calling me all sorts of weird names and told me to get my weird little self out of his room so I ROARed at him some more and he picks me up and carries me over to Jess's room and says "HERE!! Go bug Jess!!" so I razzed my tongue out at him and stole his mouse so then we starting having this big ol' tussle fight in the middle of Jess's room like with the cartooney dust cloud and everything, and all sorts of stuff is flying out from the cloud like toilets and bicycles and big steamer ships and eyeballs and blue Poogle fur and purple Aisha fur and neopets staff members and ticks and fleas and then Jess says "HEY!! WHAT THE DING-DONG YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM??" and so we like stopped fighting. Nayoki's got like a plastic butter knife to my throat and I've got one of his antennas in my teeth and we look at Jess and we're like, "What?" And then Jess's stinky sandals started turning all glowing red and started smokin', which meant he was mad. So I said "Jess you should not be smoking in your room, it's very unhealthy" but I guess he didn't appreciate my joke cuz then he starts griping that he was enjoying a nice, relaxing, boring afternoon wasting his brains on TV when we barged in and disrupted the peace. Then Nayoki screams like a little girl, "She stole my mousie!!" I mean he was stomping his feet and everything and then I said, "Well SOMEBODY took SEVERAL bites outta my chocolate walls!! GRROAR!!" and then Jess says "What do I look like?? A referee??" and that's when I saw that Jess's tongue was white!! GRRR!! I grabbed his tongue and yanked it out like venetian blinds and said, "AHA! The culprit's tongue is covered in pasty white chocolate!!" and like Jess's tongue was three feet long at this point and he started flailing his arms like Miss Hyperactive Cheerleader Squad Leader and said "Aaauaauuaauuaaa! Iiimmee uuii dhhunge baagg!! Uuuegg go uhh uuii dhhunge!!" Well I dunno if you can understand that but I couldn't understand it either so I started playing banjo on his tongue and I made up a little song to the tune of A'louete j'ete l'alouete or something like that. "I got Jess's tongue, cuz he ate my chocolate, and I'm not gonna let go, 'til he 'fesses up!" And Nayoki was laughing so hard that he started coughing and gagging and he almost puked up the whole box of Neocrunch cereal he just ate and stupid Jess's eyes were watering up so bad it looked like he was bawling like a little girl and he said, "Ogaay! Ogaay! Aaii aidth uuerr jthhocklah! Uegg go uh aaii dhunge!" and I still didn't understand what he said so I pulled on his tongue harder and said "What?? Speak clearly you sound like Donald Duck!!" and then he starts screaming and I think he really was bawling which I thought was hilarious and I laughed so hard that I let go of his tongue and fell over on top of Nayoki. He retched again like he was gonna puke so I thumped him on the back real hard and yep, he puked, and I said "There ya go! Smacked it outta ya! Now don't you feel better?" So then we got into another one of these big cartoon fights and there was like puke and kitchen sinks and used cars and all four of The Monkees and big bowls of tapioca flying out from the dust cloud and we just go on like that for like, five hours or something until we finally get so tired that we just passed out on the floor.  
  
Well when I woke up Jess was still hurting and still nursing his tongue so I smacked him one with Minty Critter and said "Whadja bite my walls for?" and he said "I was hungry. And I thought your walls were magically delicious." Well that was so stupid I smacked myself with Minty Critter so hard that I passed out again. The end!  
  
Oh I think Kez carried both me and Nayoki off to our rooms while we were unconscious cuz I woke up later surrounded in white chocolate with an ice pack on my head. Kez is really nice to us, even when we're stupid. I should really apologize to her one of these days for eating all the eyeballs off of her Usuki dolls.  
  
Leck 


	3. Evil Baby Monster!

~ Evil Baby Monster! ~  
  
"Babysitting?? Who said anything about babysitting??" I screamed at Kez and then Kez said "Now, now, it's only just for a little while, Pompoms is visiting from a friend's house and she's sweet and fun and easy to take care of!" and I said "Yeah that's what you said about Fiji the mutant kadoatie and he yelled his head off day and night and ate all the bamboo from our common room and he wouldn't shut up until I stuffed your Scratchcard Kiosk Wocky Plushie down his throat" and then Kez got this look on her face like I just ripped her spleen out and stepped on it and called it all sorts of nasty names like tofu and broccoli brussel sprout casserole and she started screaming at me "You had to remind me of that, didn't you?! You know how much I love him!!" and I go, "Well if he loved you don't you think he'd bake you a casserole or give you an Icetravaganza Scratchcard or something for your birthday? Huh? Huh?? HUH???" and she looked like she was gonna pop a gasket so I got a wrench and said "Here, lemme fix your gasket" but then all these big ol' watery tears like, exploded from her eyes and got my fur all soaked and I go, "EWWW! KEZ JUICE!" but she runs off all crying and hollering something about stupid inconsiderate cloud poogles and juice and stomping on chocolate donuts and "The Faerie Queen must hate me!!" and I dunno what the hay bales she was doodering on about but I guess she musta gone crazy or something. Well then I feel this tug at my leg and I instantly kick my foot out against it in case it was Fiji back from the trash compactor I stuffed him in (it was broken anyway so he didn't get squooshed, I'm not _that_ mean), and this little baby voice starts going "OWWIE OWWIE OWWIE!!" and I'm like "OH SHEEZAW! FIJI'S SCREECHY VOICE IS BACK!" so I jump like ten feets in the air and bump my head on the ceiling and come crashing down next to this baby Usul who's hollering up a storm and then I realized that's what I had just kicked, and she's got her paws over her left eye and hopping around in little circles going "OWWIE OWWIE OWWIE! YOU HIT ME IN THE EYE, WAAAAHHH!!!" so I whip out my trusty thwacker Bluna Minty Critter and scream, "Who are you?!" and she screams "I'M RAINBOW POMPOMS!" and I go, "Oh sheezaw. That's the baby Kez and I were supposed to take care of." Then I scream, "HEY KEZ!! GETCHER BIG BOOTIE BACK HERE AND HELP ME TAKE CARE OF THIS USUL THING!" But Kez had her cloud door shut and from behind it I heard her yell something muffled back at me that was really really uncouth and impolite so I will not repeat it on this children's site but after she said that, I giggled to the Pompoms thing and said, "Ommm, Kez said a lot of dirty words" and then I was afraid that the baby's ears would melt off or something from having heard such publicly unrepeatable language, so I grabbed a big bucket of ice water and splashed it over Pompoms's head so her ears wouldn't melt, and next thing you know she was hollering and screaming louder than Fiji ever did. So I just stood there saying "Oh" and "Um" a lot, and I also said "Gee I don't think I know how to take care of these baby things very well" and Pompoms was crying and not making a whole lot of sense and I started wondering where the trash compactor was, but then I remembered that I had the dump truck pick it up by the curb after I stuffed Fiji in it, so I didn't have it anymore. So I said, "Oh sheezaw, I'm going to my room" cuz I was in the common at the time, the room between me and Kez's, and I went into my room and picked up a book and sat down on my bed. I started tearing the pages out and eating them one by one, but Pompoms kept on screaming and yelling in the next room until finally I threw my book down and said, "DING-DONGIT! I can't concentrate on my book with all that hootin' and hollerin'!" so I get up and stomp into the next room and yell at her, "MY NAME IS LECK! NICE TO MEET YOU!!" and then she got real quiet and looked at me with scaredy-cat eyes and just said, "Mmm-mmm...mmmm..mm-mmmm....mmmm...." and I said, "What?" and she said, "Mmmm..." and I said, "Speak up! I can't understand Eskimo!" and finally she said in this tiny squeaky voice, "I want my Mommy," so I go, "Awwww! isn't that cute? She wants her Mommy!" and I'm all like smiling and happy now from the cuteness of it all but for some reason she didn't look too happy so I go, "Here, Minty Critter's your Mommy today," and I whip out my thwacker Bluna and toss it at her feet. Poms stared at Minty Critter all soulfully and deeply like only baby eyes can and then finally after like two minutes says, "Mommy gives me hugs." Well I said, "Well, why dont'cha give Minty Critter some hugs? I'm sure he'd like that," but she looked like she was afraid to touch Minty Critter so I sighed and said, "What's wrong??" and she said "He's all slimy, I don't wanna touch him," and I go, "So?? Blunas are like that! Whaddya have against a poor stupid Bluna, huh??" and she looks at me and I could already tell the waterworks were coming again and soon she's got these little rivers flowing down her eyes again and bawling so I rolled my eyes as high as they could go, and sighed, in disgust, and said, "Here, lookit. It's not that hard to touch a Bluna, see?" and I pick him up and started swinging him around and whacking things and pretty soon I notice that I'm by myself in the room. "Yay! Pompoms ran away! Whew, that clears me of that responsibility." And I sighed happily and went into my room, eager to finish my book.  
  
Next thing I know I see Poms on my bed, jumping up and down! "Yay! Yay! Your room is all chocolate!" she screamed. "Can I have a bite?"  
  
"NO!" I yelled.  
  
"Aww! Why not??"  
  
"I'm saving it for Poogle Day!"  
  
"But you have plenty!"  
  
"Lookit! Jess already ate some of my walls and I yanked his tongue out for it! Want me to play banjo with your tongue?"  
  
Then she gave me this real mean look and stuck her tongue out at me. I reached for it but she was too fast and she jumped over me and tore off a huge chunk outta my wall. "Mmmm! It's delicious!" she screamed as she took a bite.  
  
"Why you little precocious snot-blowing brat! Gimme that!" And I lunged, but she dodged me and my face hit the floor. Chocolate floor, so it didn't hurt, much. She started taunting me, "Hah-hah! Hah-hah! I go-ot choc-olate!" and I started chasing her round and round the room and little baby bugger was faster than she looked, she had me running up and down the floors, walls, ceiling, under and over the bed, behind beneath and through the dresser and STILL I couldn't catch her! And the whole time I was yelling stuff at her like, "I'll bet you don't even know what precocious means!" and "Don't blow snot in my room!" and "Look both ways before you cross the street!" and "Eat your vegetables!" but I never could catch her until she suddenly stopped and I almost slammed into her, but she just looked at me sweetly with those weird baby eyes and said, "Okay, I'm all done with the chocolate now," and I looked at her paws and they were totally empty except for some traces of melted chocolate and I saw the rest of the white chocolate remains all around her face and mouth and then she let out this big ol "BURRRRRRP" so I shoot my paw down her throat and said "Gimme that chocolate!" and she BIT me!!!! Owwww, it hurt so much I coulda yelled "SHEEZAW!!!" from morning 'til dusk!! So now I'm dancin' around in my room yelling my head off and hopping around in little circles while she's giggling her butt off and I stopped and said, "Hm, this looks familiar, except our roles are reversed," and then I started hopping around some more.  
  
Well by then I admitted defeat. Babies are evil monsters and their capacity for insane annoyance had outdone me, so I crawled sobbing into Jess' room and collapsed on the floor muttering "Calgon, take me away" and Jess was like, "Whut?" 'cuz as usual he was doped up on too much TV to use his brain properly, so I jumped up and kicked over his chair while he was still in it and he got smooshed by his big fat foofy recliner chair for big fat foofy butts and then he started chasing me cuz now he was all mad 'n' stuff so I ran outside and who should I see but evil pigtail monster following me! I whip out Minty Critter and hide behind the doorway, Jess comes running out and I let him have it in the face--whack!! "TAG!!" I scream, "You're it, baggy eyes!" and I scramble into Jess's room and barricade the door with everything Jess owns while he's outside flat on his back and then I hear evil monster baby giggles going something like this, "Hiyee! My name's Rainbow Pompoms! What's yours?" and Jess goes, "Aaah! Get off me! You're choking me with your death hugs!" or something like that but anyway I just kick back in Jess's big fatso chair and watch TV laughing my guts out, "AAAAAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" while Jess is all pounding on the door "Let me in! Let me in!" and I can hear him yelling cuz Poms is like pulling on his tail and yanking his ears like reins on a horsey ride and I thought it was hilarious so I stayed there in Jess's room for the next six hours and laughed myself unconscious! The End!  
  
Whoo this is the second time I ended one of my days being unconscious and it's kinda scary cuz who knows what kinda pranks Jess and Nayoki play on me while I'm out of it....cuz I woke up that morning duct-taped to my ceiling and Kez had to get a big ladder and climb up to pull the tape off and get me down but when she pulled the tape off she wasn't very nice about it cuz she just yanked as hard as she could and it hurt worse than the time Jess switched my eye drops with hot sauce and I didn't realize it until it was too late. Anyway, I'm missing big chunks of my fur now and I hope it grows back...guess Kez is still mad about me stuffing her lovey-dovey Wocky boy down Fiji's throat, oh well.  
  
Leck 


	4. Surprise Birthday Party With Rainbows

~ Surprise Birthday Party With Rainbows ~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LECK!!" they all screamed at me and I jumped outta bed and grabbed around for Minty Critter so I could smack whoever it was that scared me awake but Minty was nowhere to be found so I started panicking and screaming "YOU'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY, AREN'T YOU??!?" 'cause Jess and Nayoki and Kez were all there surrounding my bed and Jess and Nayoki are always talking about having me committed to the Institution For Nutty Neopets but instead of straitjackets in their paws they were holding all these pretty colored boxes that were so bright and colorful I thought I was hallucinating about rainbows again and I said "Get those away from me! The rainbows aren't real!!" and Kez was like "No no, Leck! It's your birthday!" and I was like,  
  
"My what?"  
  
and Kez goes "Your birthday! It's your birthday today! Don't you remember?"  
  
and I was just like spaced out staring at her, and I'm like squeaking in this tiny tiny voice, "So...you're not coming to take me away?"  
  
and then Nayoki goes "Well, do you WANNA go to the nuthouse? 'Cause I'll be glad to take ya!" and he giggles in his stupid neonip-doped-up laugh,  
  
and then Kez starts scowling at him and says "Nayoki! Don't say that!" and she punches him playful-like which probably it would've hurt more if she'd thrown cotton balls at him,  
  
so then I scream, "NO!! I LIKE MY CHOCOLATEY SPACIOUSNESS!!" and then I show Kez how to punch Nayoki properly and he goes flying across the room face first into white chocolate and I run up to him and start stuffing white chocolate into his mouth and hollering, "SEE?? Get a taste of that! It's yummy and delicious and it's all in MY ROOM and I DON'T WANNA LEAVE IT!!"  
  
and Nayoki's going, "Mmmf! MmmmMMmMMmmffmfmfmmm!! MMMFFMF!"  
  
and Kez is going, "Oh my lucky stars! How could you do such an unladylike thing??" ok not really, she was just more like screaming her little head off, while Jess was just wandering around like, doh-de-doh, hands-in-my-pockets, don't know what to do, and then Nayoki was like, "Mmmm!! Thash delishush!" so I got mad at him again and I start pulling the chocolate outta his mouth going, "HEY!! STOP ENJOYING MY CHOCOLATE!!" but then he bites my paw and tries to keep the chocolate down, "You gabe it thoo mee!! Don'th thake it bag now!" he shouts and chocolate and spit is just flying outta his mouth and it hits me in the eyes and I start screaming "AAAH! AAAAAH!! I see rainbows!! Ewww, yucky yucky Nayoki rainbow spit!!!" and I'm flailing around trying to yank my paw away from his teeth but then he lets go and I go flying backwards and I land on my back near the head of my bed so I jump up and grab a pillow and start charging again at Nayoki ready to whomp his little purple bee-hind when he jumps up and whips out Minty Critter!! "En-garde!" he screams, as he brandishes Minty towards me, but I stop dead in my tracks. Suddenly there's just total silence in the room. Then I start SCREECHING as loud as I could, "YOU STOLE MY MINTY, DIDN'T YOU???!!!" and Nayoki's like, "And your point is? I had to disarm you before we snuck up into your room to give you a surprise birthday party!" but by now I'm so hopping mad that I start hopping up and down as hard as I could and still screaming "THAT'S MY MINTY!!!!" and Nayoki's like, "Come git 'im!"  
  
Well I don't what happened next but the next thing I remember is Nayoki's unconscious and flat on his back in the gardens outside and there's this huge hole in my wall and melted chocolate was everywhere, Jess was unconscious too and he was outside in the gardens buried under a pile of gift boxes and he had wrapping paper stuffed in his ears, and me, I'm sitting outside in the grass babbling in some language I don't understand while I'm chewing on a baby Usul plushie doll and trying to tear its head off with my teeth...which I had no idea where the plushie came from, but then I stop, and calm down for a minute....  
  
"What just happened?" I said, looking around to see if there was anybody. Then I saw Kez. She was glaring at me with her angry girl eyes and steam was like pouring outta her ears, and Minty Critter was planted on top of her head, stuck to her with a mess of chocolate, melted marshmallows, and sticky chewed-up gummy blumaroos. "What happened to you, Kez?" I said, but I didn't even finish before she starts ranting, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?? You ruined your own birthday party! I can't believe that we can't even do ONE nice THING for you without you going all ballistic with your looney-tune brain and your lack of impulse control!! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU?? Jess and Nayoki and I were all just trying to be nice and..." blah blah blah, she went on and on like that for the next three hours while I started trying to stitch the usul's head back on with my teeth because I tried to ask Kez to fetch me my sewing needle kit please pretty please but she just ignored me and kept on giving me a lecture. I can't help it if the rainbows are talking to me, I already tried to make them stop. But then the rainbows said all I had to do was walk up to Kez and give her a hug and say "I love you" and then everything would be all better, so I was like, 'I dunno about that, what if Kez thinks I have cooties?' and the rainbows were like, "You dope! You're not asking her out on a date!" and I said, "Yeah that'd be gross...and I don't look good dressed up as the Scratchcard Kiosk Wocky" so then I get up and walk over to Kez and do what the rainbows told me to do. Well then something weird happened. Kez shut up. Birds started singing. I heard somebody laughing their guts out in the distance. Kez actually smiled at me. A shooting star went past in the sky. My left foot suddenly fell asleep and I had to start hopping around on one foot until the prickles went away. hikaru suddenly barged in and said, "woohoo! hey guess what guys, i just won 10,000 NP on a scratchcard!" Minty Critter wriggled himself loose from her head and plopped into my right paw, my swinging arm. I held him up and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too, Minty!" I sobbed, with my eyes all watering. He puked up a big gob of white chocolate into my face. I laughed and hugged him and Kez like, rolled her eyes and shrugged. hikaru got the hose and cleaned us all off, then took us all out to the smoothie shop to celebrate my birthday and his winning 10,000 NP and Jess and Nayoki and I were all pretending to puke up our smoothies all over the floor and trying to see who could do the grossest puking while Kez was burying her face in shame. The End!  
  
oh, what did I get for my birthday? well I got a baby usul plushie from Jess, he said it was so that I could beat up Poms whenever I wanted to without actually hurting her, and he wanted to be able to beat up Poms too so I said that's fine with me all he has to do is ask, and from Nayoki I got loads of industrial-grade white chocolate to help me replace the bites Jess and Poms had taken out of my walls, but of course now I needed a whole lot more because of the big hole I had just blown in my wall but that's okay, and from Kez I got a rainbow petpet paint brush for one of these days when Blunas can be painted rainbow, but I was really scared even to touch it 'cause as soon as I saw it, it started whispering to me, "Hey Leck...I'm a rainbow of magical flavors and I'm sooo Magically Delicious...mwahahaha..." and I thought I was gonna start hyperventilating so I shut my eyes and stuck my paws in my ears and started shouting the "I'm a little teapot! Short and stout!!" song and Kez was like, "What's wrong?" and I go, "Nothing! I love my MULTI-COLORED pet brush, thank you! Can't wait until I can paint Minty MULTI-COLORED!" but then I get up from our booth and start dancing the little teapot dance and shouting the song until finally about two hours later I calm down and when I open my eyes, there's this big pile of NP in front of me and a whole lotta neopets staring at me and smiling and applauding, and I turn and there's Jess and Nayoki standing there with big goofy smiles on their faces and Jess goes, "You're a hit! The audience loves you! We didn't see any harm in asking other pets to give a generous donation if they liked watching you sing and dance." .....and then I just flipped my lid. I flipped it all the way over and then picked it up and threw it at Jess. Well Jess dodged the lid, but then I tackled both of them and we got into another one of those big cartooney dust cloud fights and the crowd suddenly surrounded us and started betting on who was gonna win, while Kez was back in the booth burying her face in shame again and pulling out her first aid kit so that she could dress our wounds when we were finished, and I ended up beating the stuffing outta Nayoki and Jess and winning all the prize money! It was the bestest birthday!! Whoo that was a long p.s.  
  
Leck 


End file.
